An Angel's Touch
by PrincessPanny85
Summary: Rogue is suffering due to her powers. but there's someone to help her get through it.. But who??? How will Scott take it???? Read to find out.... Chapter 5 is up!!! Please review!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters.

A/N: This is my first X-Men Evolution fic! So please go easy on me! This is a Rogue/??? fic. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

****

An Angel's Touch Chapter 1

Rogue was sitting in her room with her melancholic thoughts accompanying her as usual. This was something she just had to do sometimes. No one ever knew that Rogue was unhappy, as she never let anyone get close to her and get to know her. The thought of that even happening was horrifying to Rogue. She knew she could never get anyone close to her; therefore, explaining the fact that she hardly had any friends at school. Kitty had Lance and many other friends at school to talk to. Kurt had a girlfriend and Evan have a lot of friends to hang out with at school as well. Scott had Taryn and Jean just had everything she can ever want. She knew she didn't hate Jean but everything about her just intimidated her so much. Her good looks, her popularity, her soccer talents among other sports, a jock boyfriend, and she could just go on with the list. What did she have? Nothing except this curse that was making her more and more miserable day by day. She did have Ritzy but she knew that wouldn't last anyway just like with other people she tried to be friends with. She did a pretty good job hiding all her feelings from everyone else, especially Scott since she didn't want him to know how she felt about him. Everyone thought her to be satisfied with her powers but what they didn't know was her other life in which she was lonely, desperate, and miserable. She put on a happy face in front of others, while in the inside she was just as miserable and sad as ever.

'Ah better gat goin now or they gonna think somethang's wrong with me,' thought Rogue as she stepped out of the room.

"Hello Rogue you're late for dinner," said Professor.

"I'm sarry Professor, I jus had stuff to taake care of," said Rogue trying not to think of her real thoughts because she knew Jean and Professor could read minds.

Kitty gave Rogue a worried look since she knew something was going on with her but wouldn't let her know about it. She was concerned for her roommate and wanted to comfort her somehow.

As everyone finished their dinner, they went on their rooms to get some sleep. Kitty and Rogue went to their room, which they shared.

"Rogue, I'm worried about you, you just seem really like… I don't know, like sad or something. Is something wrong? You can you can always count on me so…." said the concerned Kitty.

"Umm, it's raally nathing Kitty, Ah'll be fine eventuaelly. But thanks for asking. Just gat same sleep," said Rogue shutting Kitty out of her life once again.

"Ok Rogue, good night."

"Good night Kitty."

Again, Rogue was having a haunting nightmare about her past. She once again saw the guy she was dancing with at a school dance. And then when she touched him when everything went haywire… She still felt responsible for that guy who ended up at the hospital. Then the image of Corey came to mind-he was the first and the only boyfriend she ever had. They had been childhood friends and they started to go out after realizing the feelings they had for each other. Then one day as they were sitting on a hill for their picnic, Corey decided to give her first kiss. And then it happened. His face turned a different color as he screamed from the pain in his body. Rogue had unintentionally absorbed his memories and abilities. That was the worst day of her life. She never saw Corey again except for once at the hospital when she said her good-byes. She had lost the person she cared about and perhaps even loved…

"Noooo!!!! Corey!!!! Ah am so sarry! Forgive me!!" yelled Rogue waking up from her nightmare. 

"Oh no not again," said Kitty waking up and feeling scared for Rogue.

"Are you ok Rogue? Answer me!" said Kitty trying to get a response from her.

Rogue was lying on her bed with her face buried in her arms and sobbing uncontrollably. Then everyone came bursting in from hearing a terrifying scream.

"What's going on, are you ok Rogue?" asked Scott as he approached her.

"Was it another nightmare? What happened Rogue?" asked the concerned Professor.

"It waas so horrible Professor. Ah had the same dream again except this time Ah saw Corey dyin in front of me and me not able to do anything about it!" said the mournful Rogue.

Everyone felt sorry for her and tried to comfort her but Rogue said she wanted to be left alone for now. So everyone left her room except for the professor. 

"Uh Rogue, may I? Asked Professor obviously trying to search her mind and see if he could help her somehow.

"I don't know Professor ah mean ah I don't know if ya actually want those thoughts in your head."

"It's ok Rogue, just let me try," said the persistent Professor.

He took his hands and put them on Rogue's forehead and closed his eyes. He got the most disturbing images of her childhood and of her past life. He saw Mystique trying to persuade her to join her with false promises. He saw what had happened with Corey. He saw everything.

"I'm so sorry you have to have these disturbing thoughts in your head, but I'll do my best to let you get on with your life." said the Professor.

"Wutahever, I have to go," said Rogue on her way to the bathroom to get ready.

Professor met Jean on his way downstairs. "I don't know how can I help Rogue, Jean. Those images that I saw were so terryfying and disturbing. I know she's not alright in the inside even though she may look different on the outside." Said the very concerned Professor.

"I know Professor, I can't even imagine what she has to go through everyday. But something will come up hopefully. Everything will be alright. " said Jean trying to make him feel better.

"Hey what do think is going on with Rogue guys?" asked Kurt to the guys on the table.

"I don't know but we should try to be as nice to her as possible. We don't have to go through what she has to go through everyday in her life. I only wish there was something we could do though." Said Scott.

"Yeah.." said Evan.

Then all the sudden the professor came storming in with Logan and Storm. 

"Celebro has detected another mutant everyone! We must get to him before Magneto or Mystique does! Kitty go get Rogue and everyone else get ready now!" said the Professor to everyone at the table.

"Yes Professor, we will get the X-Jet ready now, let's go everyone!" said Scott.

"What's his name Professor?" asked Jean.

"I believe Celebro said his name was Gambit!" said the Professor.

*****************************************************************************************

A/N: Ok guys, so how is it so far?? I'll die if no one tells me!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY IF I HAVE GOOD REVIEWS SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!! By the way, I promise there will be lots of romance and jealousy in the next chapter. So stay tuned!!!**


	2. An Angel's Touch Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters

A/N: To those who reviewed thank you so much! I really appreciate it!! You guys rule!!! There was some confusion with the characters so let me make the characters more clear. I'm sorry I spelled Risty wrong. But she is Rogue's friend in the tv show who's actually Mystique in disguise! Then when I said Corey, I meant Cody, I guess I forgot. He wasn't in the X-Men Evolution show but he was in the original X-Men, which used to come on channel 5. So that's it. I guess I'm not good with names! Anyway, here's chapter 2 so enjoy!!!! Oh and one more thing, I might suck like hell with accents so please don't take it the wrong way! 

****

An Angel's Touch - Chapter2

"Did you just say Gambit?" asked the surprised Storm.

"Yeah why Storm, is something wrong?" asked Professor.

"Not really, it's just that he used to be a friend of mine, and believe me I don't think he wants to be found!" said Storm remembering her past events with Gambit.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and find out for ourselves then," said Logan with a little jealousy in his voice after finding out about Storm's "friend."

Storm knew she couldn't argue with Logan so she decided to give in and joined everyone else on the X-Jet.

  
"So Storm, how old is he?" asked the 

"Yeah, what does he look like, is he good looking?" asked Jean enthusiastically but started looking down after getting a glaring look from Scott.

"I guess you'll find out for yourselves when you get there!" said Storm annoyingly.

"All Ah care about is going there and gettin the whole 'can you join our team' thing over with! Besides he can be an ugly brunette for all Ah care!" said Rogue with as less enthusiasm as possible.

Everyone shut up after that. Storm, however, had something else on her mind and tried her best not to laugh.

"Ok everyone we've found him. Now, he might be a little reluctant to join us so take your time persuading him and by no means is anyone to force him!" said Professor.

"You got it Prof!" said Kurt on his way with the other X-Men to the place where they spotted Gambit.

"Hey so like where is he?" asked Kitty getting sick of looking for him.

"I think it would be better if we all split up," said Scott.

"Whatever you say, you're the boss!" said Evan.

"Well then, me and Jean will go this way. Kitty and Kurt will go to the right. Evan, Storm, and Wolverine will go the left. And Rogue do you mind going alone? I mean you're more than capable of taking care of yourself," asked Scott with concern.

"No, Ah don't mind, Ah'm used to it anyway," said Rogue with a hurt look on her face.

"Ok then everybody split up! And remember if any of you see him then tell us on the communicator and we'll come where you are to help you out," said Scott in his usual 'I'm the leader' way.

All the sudden, everyone heard a big explosion. 

"Did everyone hear that?" asked Scott on his communicator. "I think he knows we're here for him. Is anyone hurt?"

"Pretty messed up here. Damn that explosion like almost blinded me. All I saw was yellow like everywhere," said Kitty trying to get herself up from where she was thrown after the explosion.

"Yeah, so any idea where hees headed team leader?" asked Kurt sarcastically.

"He's not anywhere here, we looked everywhere!" said Storm on her communicator.

"Well, if none of you guys saw him, then, oh know, he's headed towards Rogue! We have to get to her before he does!" said Scott feeling concerned for Rogue.

'Damn, I shouldn't have left her by herself. If anything happens to her…' though Scott on his way.

"Guys, wat's goin on, can anyone hear me? Did anyone spot him yet?" asked Rogue on her communicator which apparantly wasn't working since she had dropped it after hearing the explosion.

"Damn this thing, Ah wonder where that mutant freak is. Ah don't even see the friekin point of this. He probably doesn't even wanna join us!" said Rogue losing her patience.

"Wanna bet chere?" said a mysterious figure with a card in his hand, which was glowing brightly.

Rogue slowly turned around as she gasped at what she saw.

"You wouldn happen to be Gambit now, would ya?" asked Rogue.

"What if I am? Who wants to know?" asked Gambit with a smirk on his face.

"Well just so ya know, we're not gonna harm ya. We're here jus to help. Ah'm a mutant just like ya," said Rogue trying not to be hypnotized by his handsome features.

"Why don't ya show me wut you can do chere?" asked Gambit still with a smirk on his face.

"Trust me, ya don't wanna know!" said Rogue.

"I think I do!" said Gambit as he took the card on his hand which was as bright as possible and threw it at Rogue.

"Woah!" said Rogue as she dodged it by jumping into the air. She had a major burn on her right arm though.

"Ow, wut the hell was that for?" said Rogue starting to get angry.

"Looks like chere doesn't have any special power!" said the unimpressed Gambit 

"All right sugah, you're asking for it! Just don't tell me Ah didn't warn ya!" said Rogue now walking towards Gambit 

Gambit thought she was trying to seduce him so he just stood there admiring her form and beauty.

"Rogue, are you ok?" asked Scott after he and rest of the team joined them.

"What the?" asked Gambit turning around but before he knew it, he had been sapped out of energy by Rogue. The last thing he saw were Rogue's beautiful green eyes.

"Like what do we do now?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah way to go Rogue, now we can't even talk him into coming with us," said Kurt.

"What happened here anyway?" asked Jean.

"Well, he attacked me to see what powers Ah have and then Ah pretended I was trying to seduce him and then ya all got here and Ah sapped him. Get the picture?"

Scott felt a little jealous after hearing her "story." 

"Well we can just take him with us on our way back to the Institute. And then professor can have a talk with him," said Scott trying to hide his feeling of jealousy.

"Yeah I guess we can do that," said Jean.

They were on their way back to the Institute on the X-Jet when, "Hey, I think a certain someone has the hots for Gambit!" said Evan laughing.

"Yea and a certain someone is gonna get their ass kicked if they don't shut up!" said Rogue making her hands bright with energy and ready to blast the next person who tried annoying her.

Everyone shut up after that. They were now at the Institute. Everyone went to their rooms because it was around 10 now. And Gambit was at the living room with the professor.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" asked Gambit waking up.

"Don't worry, you're at the Xavier Institute and I am the headmaster of this place. I created this place for all mutants to train their power so they can control themselves. Sometimes, the normal people can get condescending, and this place can just help you adjust to your powers and learn more about yourself. The people who brought you here are mutants just like you who also train here under my supervision. You don't have to be scared anymore." Said the Professor.

"I wasn't scared to begin with. I was fine where I was." Said Gambit

"Does this mean you won't be staying with us?" asked Professor.

Suddenly thinking of Rogue, Gambit exclaims, "You know what, I think I will be staying after all. I think I'll like it here!"

*****************************************************************************************

A/N: So how was it??? Sorry for the delay but I was away for 2 days. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! THANKS A BUNCH!!! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT IN A COUPLE OF DAYS. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! OH RIGHT, I SAID THAT ALREADY!!! HEHE!!! :-)


	3. An Angel's Touch Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was kinda rushed, I guess I jus wanted to get it over it before my time on the computer was over. But thanks for reviewing and letting me know anyway! Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

****

An Angel's Touch - Chapter 3

"So like did you hear Rogue?" asked Kitty knowing Rogue would be happy from hearing the news.

"No, what?" 

"Like duh, Gambit decided to stay with us! Like only everyone in the Institute knows about it!" said Kitty a little disappointed at Rogue's lack of interest.

"Yeah, so what else is new? There's a new person joining the Institute every week!" said Rogue who couldn't care less.

"Oh common you mean to tell me you have no feelings for him whatsoever?" said the persistent Kitty.

"Kitty, just don't go there," said Rogue with *that* look.

Kitty understood what that meant and decided to leave knowing Rogue didn't want to talk about the whole I can't get involved with anyone ever thing.

As she was about to leave, Rogue suddenly said with a smile, "So um what room is he staying in? I'm jus wondering, it's not like Ah wanna go in there and ask him out or something so don't take it the wrong way!"

"Like calm down Rogue, anyway, his room is right next to ours I think," said Kitty.

"Ok thanks Kitty." 

"Sure no prob" said Kitty walking out of the room.

'I know she'll find love someday' thought Kitty as she decided to call Lance to just have her usual talk with him knowing it would maker her feel better.

Rogue began to read her book when Kurt suddenly teleported in her room.

"Ahhh! Kurt, how many times have I told ya not to do that?" said Rogue in an exasperated tone.

"Oh sorry sis, jus came to tell you that Professor wants us all down for dinner now," said Kurt.

"Oh ok, Ah'll be right down."

"Hey Rogue can I ask you something?"

"Um sure, as long as it has nothing to do with Gambit and me," said Rogue afraid of having someone else talk to her about 'him.'

"Oh ok then I won't," said Kurt disappointedly.

"Ugh! Wat's the matter with ya people, Ah only pretended to seduce him and now everyone thinks Ah'm in love with him or something! Why can't you guys understand what I'm going through and mind your own business?" said Rogue starting to get pissed again.

"Woah, calm down sis, I'm sorry, didn't mean to piss you off like that," said Kurt knowing he wouldn't want to ever get on Rogue's bad side again.

"It's ok I'm sorry too."

There was a moment of silence until Kurt says laughing, "Yeah but it would be interesting to see you guys together!!" 

"Ugh!! That's it! You're dead elf!" said Rogue as she picked up a pillow and threw it at him but Kurt had already teleported out of the room.

"Damn!" cursed Rogue after he had left.

When she opened the door she gasped.

"Hello chere I was thinking about what the elf jus said," said Gambit with a smirk.

"Were ya like listening to our conversation or something?" asked Rogue trying not to stare at his handsome face.

"I jus came outta of my room and I heard some talking and so decided to see what the whole commotion was about, that's all!" said Gambit not taking his eyes off her.

"Wutever I'm outta here!" said Rogue as Gambit grabbed her hand.

"Wait a minute chere, Gambit wants to be friends with the beautiful temptress!" 

"Look wutever ya say, now go flirt with someone else for a change. Trust me, Ah'm really not your type! And the name is Rogue," said Rogue leaving.

As she was walking away, Gambit couldn't help stare at her figure from the back.

'Feisty… Gambit likes that a lot! Strange name for such a beautiful girl' thought Gambit not able to get Rogue out of his mind.

Gambit just stared at Rogue the whole time during the dinner. Everyone noticed besides her. She obviously could care less. However, Scott was flaring in the inside seeing Gambit stare at her like that.

'Scott, you should really calm down, the last thing we want to do right now is scare him off,' said the Professor telepathically to Scott.

'Well I can't take it anymore, so I think it's best that I leave,' said Scott rising up.

"Uh guys, I don't feel so well so I'm gonna just going to call it a night, see you all in the morning, I think I just lost my appetite," said Scott looking at Gambit.

"Alright man see ya in the morning," said Kurt.

"Good night bro," said Evan waving bye to Scott.

Jean had read Scott's mind as well and therefore went to talk to him.

"Hey Scott, you ok or something?" asked Jean catching up to him.

"Um yeah I just need to cool off that's all."

"You don't trust him do you?" asked Jean

"Ofcourse I don't, I know he has a really specific reason why he's staying here because he was pretty reluctant to come with us when we met him for the first time. There's just something suspicious about him." said Scott.

"Look I'm not asking you to be his friend or something but just give it a little time. Go easy on him. Besides he'll be in the same school as all of us tomorrow," said Jean.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but don't tell me you didn't see the way he's been looking at Rogue ever since he got here," Scott said with jealousy in his voice.

"So what, he probably has the hots for her, I mean who wouldn't, Rogue's a great girl." said Jean.

"Yeah, she is…" said Scott thinking of her.

"Well, I better go now, see ya in the morning."

"Good night Jean and thanks for the talk."

"Yeah no prob."

Next day everyone was getting ready for school. Mostly everyone was in the kitchen eating something. Rogue was the last one to get there as usual. But to everyone surprise, Gambit still hadn't arrived yet. He arrived right after Rogue. Most girls spit their food out surprisingly when they saw Gambit. Their jaws hit the floor. Gambit looked completely different- he looked much younger in his new makeover. He was wearing baggy jeans and a t- shirt that complimented his body. He had his usual sunglasses on similar to Scott's glasses. He looked adorable and like a schoolboy with the bookbag on his shoulders. Even Rogue was staring at him like he was the biggest hunk there!

"What? Why's everyone staring at me like that?" asked Gambit blushing.

"Nice look Gambit!" said Kitty basically speaking for all the girls there.

"Yeah, I see you have finally got Rogue's attention!" said Jean looking at Rogue.

"Wutever Jean" said Rogue blushing furiously and finally changing to her usual 'I don't give a shit about anything look.'

Kurt, Evan, and Scott were apparently jealous as they just stood there not saying anything. Then Jean gave him a dirty look.

"You need a ride or something cuz usually I give everyone a ride to school," said Scott finally speaking up.

"Sure why not," said Gambit joining rest of them in Scott's car.

"Hey you like never told us how old you are," said Kitty curiously.

"Oh right, I'm 16," said Gambit.

I can show you around if you don't mind," said Jean.

"Sure," said Gambit taking the chance of hanging out with another beautiful member of X-Men.

Rogue was getting jealous of how Gambit was paying attention to Jean all the sudden. 'Ah should be happy he's not bothering me anymore, wut's wrong with me?' wondered Rogue. 

The gang was stopped by the Brotherhood gang again.

"Wut's up geek-squad? Hey who's the new geek?" asked Toad.

"For your information his name is Gambit and now buzz off freak!" said Evan getting angry.

"Calm down Evan, we don't want to bring attention to ourselves" said Jean.

They were leaving as Pietro suddenly came up to Rogue. "So what's up Roguey? How's life at the geek manor treating you?" asked Pietro.

"Hey why don't you just leave her alone?" asked Gambit getting jealous of how close he was to Rogue.

"Hey, Ah can speak for myself, ya know!" said Rogue getting irritated.

"Who's he your new boyfriend?" asked Pietro getting jealous as well.

"For the last time, no he's not my boyfriend so jus leave me alone!" said Rogue leaving them.

"Common bro, let's jus go," said Lance.

"Wutever, I'll see ya later," said Pietro.

'Looks like I have some competition now. Don't worry Rogue, I'll make you mine if it's the last thing I do and you'll regret joining the X freaks!' thought Pietro with a smirk on his face.

*******************************************************************************************

A/N: Well that's it!!! **PLEASE REVIEW**!!!! I gotta know where I'm going with this. So wut'd you think?? What's Pietro gotta have to do with it?? Well I don't know for sure but I'm thinking about including him too cuz he always had feelings for Rogue. So **REVIEW**!!!!!!! Thanks a lot!!!!


	4. An Angel's TouchChapter 4: A BEAUTIFUL G...

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to come out with the next chapter! Well here it is and don't forget to REVIEW!

****

An Angel's Touch Chapter 4- A Beautiful Gift

Rogue was standing in the living room of the Institute. She saw a plant next to her and decided to touch it to test her powers. As she starting touching it, she tried her best to try not to absorb its strength. But the inevitable happened as she drained all the energy from the plant.

"Damn it!" yelled Rogue with tears starting to appear in her eyes.

In her misery, she was unaware of someone who was watching her the whole time.

"You ok, chere?" asked Gambit with concern in his voice.

"What do ya want?" asked Rogue hiding her tears.

"Gambit feels sorry for Rogue and wants to make her feel better," said Gambit getting closer to her.

"Jus don't even think about coming close to me right now, Ah'm so depressed and frustrated that Ah maght absorb ya!" said Rogue backing away.

"Chere can't avoid Gambit forever."

"Look jus go before Ah say something Ah will regret," said Rogue starting to get mad.

"Fine if that's the way you want it, but remember that one day I'll find a way to break through your cold exterior and make you realize how much I care about you!" said Gambit walking away.

Rogue was just speechless. 'What the hell did he mean by that? He should know better than to ever come near me. Why is he doing this to me?' thought Rogue on her way to her room.

"Where were you, it's like 2 in the morning!" said Kitty with concern.

"Nothin, Ah was just getting something to eat," said Rogue lying to Kitty since she didn't want anyone to make a big fuss about her life.

"Well goodnight Rogue," said Kitty falling asleep.

"Goodnight," said Rogue walking over to her bed.

As Rogue got to her bed, she saw a box and a letter next to it with her name on it in big bold letters on her pillow. 'What's this?' wondered Rogue as she opened the box. As she opened it, a beautiful angel was seen dancing in circles. And then Rogue heard the most beautiful and sweetest melody she ever heard. She was close to tears when she heard it. 'Oh mah God! Who could've given me such a beautiful gift?' wondered Rogue not taking her eyes off the angel. Then she opened the letter. She finally burst into tears as she read the nicest and the most beautiful words, all of which were addressed, to her:

**__**

An angel for an angel! An angel like you doesn't deserve to be so sad! But remember Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop! To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven. And I have already received that glimpse of heaven by loving you! 

From,

Your Guardian Angel 

Rogue read the note at least 100 times before she went to sleep. She just couldn't believe someone could actually write such beautiful lyrics to her! Suddenly, she felt so good about herself she was jumping from pure delight. 'Who can it be?' was the only question she had right now. She put the box and the letter under her bed so no one can find it.

'What was Gambit doing up this late anyway?' wondered Rogue before she fell asleep.

******************************************************************************************

A/N: Well how was it???? **REVIEWS PLEASE**!!! Sorry this chapter was so short but I thought I should end it here for now. It took me such a long time to come up with the words in the letter! Well tell me what you think of it!! **PLEASE** **REVIEW**!!!!!! Thank you so much to all of my readers! You guys rock!!!!


	5. An Angel's Touch Chapter 5 – Surprises!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters.

A/N:  I know I have been gone for a long time. It was a very depressing time for me. But now I'm over it. I want to continue writing all my fanfics. So on with this story. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait so long! Thank you so much for all the reviews. They were wonderful! Don't forget to review this chapter!

**An Angel's Touch Chapter 5 – Surprises!!**

_Rogue woke up with a smile on her face. However she couldn't help wonder how would she ever be capable of loving someone without physical contact.  'Ah guess ah have no choice but to leave it to fate,' thought Rogue while getting up. Kitty had already gotten dressed and was eating breakfast downstairs with everyone else. Rogue and Gambit were the only ones still getting ready. _

As Rogue walked out of the bathroom, she noticed a bouquet of roses with a note lying on her bed. 

"Oh great, not another gift!" said Rogue while reading the note which said, "**_I can't stop thinking about you! Oh what I would do for that one special kiss…"_**

"Would ya even risk going to the hospital for just a kiss?" said Rogue unaware of Gambit standing behind her.

"Yes I definitely would," said Gambit startling Rogue.

"Gambit, don't ya ever get tired of sneaking up on me? But thanks for the roses, they're beautiful," Said Rogue.

"Chere deserves a beautiful gift," said Gambit winking at Rogue. 

"Listen, did ya get me a box with a beautiful angel dancing in circles with music in the background? asked Rogue already knowing what the answer would be. 

"I don't know of any box like that. Hey Chere, is anything else bothering you with gifts that I'm not aware of cuz Gambit will make sure he doesn't bother Chere again!" said Gambit with hints of jealousy.

Rogue was too surprised to answer him back. 'Oh my god, if it wasn't Gambit, who was it?' wondered Rogue.

Suddenly, Kurt and Kitty teleported into the room. 

"Here it is. Look at it Kurt, isn't the gift like so sweet?" said Kitty dragging Kurt with her to look at the box. 

"Wow, so who's it from Rogue?" asked Kurt.

"Ah don't know it's from someone anonymous," said Rogue getting annoyed now.

"Well anyway we like gotta get to school. We're already late and Scott and Jean are pissed off at us," said Kitty dragging all of them out of the room to the car.

"So I heard someone got you a beautiful gift Rogue," said Jean.

"Look Ah don't wanna talk about it so change the subject," said Rogue.

"Well if anyone's bothering you let me know cuz I'll kick their butt!" said Evan being protective of Rogue.

"It's no big deal. And Evan, Ah can take care of myself, besides ya know what would happen to him if he tried to touch me anyway, " said Rogue.

"Ok fine whatever. Just be careful," said Evan.

"How come you're so quiet Scott?" asked Kurt.

"I just don't have anything to say that's all," said Scott with indifference.

Everyone stepped out of the car as they reached the school. Rogue ran fast to get away from everyone and went to her locker. As she was getting some of her books out for class, she suddenly felt someone's hands on her waist and she heard a whisper in her ear which sounded something like "Hey gorgeous!" When she turned around, there was no one there. 

'What the hell was that,' wondered Rogue on her way to class.

Pietro was seen smirking behind her. 'Damn she smelled good!' thought Pietro.

**************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Well, what'd you all think? Sorry for not revealing the person's identity who gave Rogue the gift. But you'll find out soon. **PLEASE REVIEW!! I BEG YOU!**

****


End file.
